Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{5p + 7}{10} \times \dfrac{2}{9p}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ (5p + 7) \times 2 } { 10 \times 9p}$ $r = \dfrac{10p + 14}{90p}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{5p + 7}{45p}$